


His Last Hope

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [546]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay Icon Lukas Hradecky better win tonight, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT, edit : shit, lukas i'm too gay to win the Pokal Hradecky
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lukas réconforte Jan après la demi-finale.
Relationships: Lukáš Hrádecký/Jan Zimmermann
Series: FootballShot [546]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	His Last Hope

His Last Hope

  
Lukas a vu le résultat du match, évidemment, c'est la finale de Pokal, et ils vont faire face au Bayern. Il est un ancien joueur de Francfort, alors il voulait les voir en finale contre Leverkusen, mais c'est un échec. Il le savait au fond de lui, mais il avait eu espoir, il était dans les cages le jour où Francfort a gagné la finale de Pokal ! Maintenant, même s'il ne devait pas faire le trajet jusqu'à Munich, Lukas se retrouve dans l'hôtel de Francfort pour réconforter ses anciens coéquipiers, et surtout Jan. Il sait que Zimbo n'est plus un joueur, mais il reste son gardien, alors il devait prendre sa voiture pour ce trajet. Il se glisse jusque dans sa chambre, parce que l'idée de le laisser seul avec ce sentiment de déception est insupportable.

  
Jan a l'air surpris de le voir, en même temps il n'a prévenu personne, il ne pouvait pas supporter de rester chez lui tout en sachant que celui qu'il aime était aussi dans la douleur. Lukas le prend dans ses bras, ses mains frottant son dos pour le réchauffer. Il n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'il a pu vivre sur le banc, à voir leurs amis perdre en demi-finale. Il l'embrasse avant de l'emmener sur le lit pour le réconforter comme ils le faisaient, quand Jan jouait encore, quand Lukas était encore à Francfort. Lukas glisse ses doigts sur sa peau pour détendre les muscles, il espère que la désillusion partira vite du cœur de son bien-aimé. Tout serait tellement plus facile si Lukas était resté...

  
''Lukas... Tu es notre dernier espoir, ne... Gagne la Pokal, pour nous, pour moi.'' Jan murmure en prenant sa main dans la sienne

''C'est prévu mon Zimbo, et si je dois coller mon poing dans l'une de leurs têtes, je le ferais, pour toi.''

Fin


End file.
